Somos tú y yo
by Yukino-chan123
Summary: Miku Hatsune, una chica de 16 años, siente unos sentimientos que no son presisamente de amistad por su amiga Megurine Luka. Todo cambia cuando por primera vez en su vida, llega tarde al colegio.
1. Cap 1: Todo Comienza

**Capítulo 1: Todo comienza.**

7:00 de la mañana, el sol ya había salido hace unas horas y el despertador no dejaba de sonar.

-¡Maldito aparato del demonio! ¬¬" – Se quejaba una chica de 16 años desde su cama -¿Tan tarde es? e.e- dijo mientras tomaba al objeto que producía tan irritante sonido -7:00 A.m... -.- - pasan unos segundos hasta que… -¡Maldición, llego tarde!- gritó una chica de nombre Hatsune Miku. Rápidamente se paró de la cama y fue corriendo al baño para ducharse. 5 minutos después, salió del baño y fue de vuelta hasta su cuarto, chocando contra algunos muebles en su camino. Se puso el uniforme, peinó su largo cabello color aqua y lo ató en dos simples coletas, tomó su bolso y salió disparada hacia la cocina, donde estaban sus padres ya desayunando.

-Buenos días hija- la saludó con sus típicas sonrisas, la madre de Miku.

-¡Hola, ya me voy! – alcanzó a decir la peli-aqua casi sin aliento, pues de tanto correr de aquí a allá y tropezándose con todo, la dejó muy exhausta.

Se puso sus zapatos y salió por la puerta (por donde mas si no? e.e). Comenzó a correr hacia la estación de tren. Abordó el primer vagón que apareció por las vías y, mientras hacía eso, alguien la empuja.

-Uy, lo siento- se disculpó una chica rubia, con unos ojos color verde, de unos 14 años, que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que Miku.

-¿Rin?- preguntó la chica dándose vuelta -¿También llegas tarde?-

-¡Miku! Si, llegamos tarde porque este idiota no quería dejar a sus "amigos" solos ¬¬"- La rubia golpea a su acompañante llamado Len Kagamine, un chico rubio con ojos verdes, bastante parecido a Rin, ya que eran gemelos.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó una confundida Miku

-Así es como le dice a las bananas ¬¬-

-¡No es mi culpa que mamá quiera licuar a mis hermanos! TTwTT- Dijo Len con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡La única hermana que tienes soy yo, idiota!- Gritó Rin mientras ahorcaba a su hermano, quien se estaba poniendo violeta por la falta de aire. Por suerte de Len, el tren llegó al destino de los 3 chicos, haciendo que Rin suelte a Len para bajarse del vagón. Le siguen Miku y Len.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… es un software creado por Yamaha Corporation.

¿Que les pareció? owo bueno, este es mi primer fanfic Yuri, por lo tanto, también es mi primer fanfic de Miku x Luka así que ténganme piedad, onegai.

Bueno, con el tema de cuando voy a subir los caps… quizá más adelante se los diga, porque ahora no sé muy bien eso x3

Okay, okay, se cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	2. Cap 2: Confesión

**Capítulo 2: Confesión**

Ya eran las 7:41 cuando llegaron al insti.

-¿En serio es la primera vez que llegas tarde?- Le preguntó incrédula Rin a Miku

-Pues sí, como verás, mi padre antes iba a trabajar a las 6:00 a.m, entonces como el insti quedaba de camino a su trabajo, me traía, pero como lo han promovido, ahora va mas tarde a trabajar, entonces se me hace tarde- dijo una MUY (demasiado) apurada Miku. –Voy a mi casillero, ustedes adelántense a sus clases, chicos, me voy a demorar un poco- dicho esto, Miku comenzó a caminar (mas bien trotar) hacia su casillero.

-Okay, vamos Len- Rin agarró a Len del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo hacia su salón.

Miku abre su casillero y comienza a buscar sus libros y carpetas, en lo que escucha una voz familiar

-Qué raro verte tan tarde aquí ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó la voz misteriosa.

Miku cierra la puerta de su casillero para ver quién le había hablado.

-¡Luka!- grita la chica de coletas abrazando a la mencionada.

Luka Megurine tiene 17 años, un largo y ondulado cabello color rosa suave, el cual volvía loca a Miku, quien todavía negaba lo que sentía por ella, ya que ambas eran chicas. Luka poseía una mirada profunda y de color celeste. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que Miku adoraba de Luka. Ella también tenía un buen cuerpo. Sus curvas y su pecho era unas de las causas por las cuales los chicos (y una chica) se volvían locos (/as) por ella.

Miku se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, un rubor intenso se apoderó de sus mejillas y entonces se separó de Luka

-¡G-gomen, me d-dejé llevar!- dijo una cabizbaja Miku.

-No te disculpes… ¡ah! Tengo algo que decirte, ven- Luka tomó la mano de Miku, y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero de la escuela. –Aquí está bien…- en eso, la peli-rosa toma ambas manos de la menor, quien estaba completamente roja, se arma de valor, junta aire y mira a Miku fijamente a los ojos. –Yo…. Yo te quize decir esto desde hace mucho, Miku… etto… yo… ¡Yo te amo, Miku!-

Los ojos de Miku se agrandaron a más no poder, una gran sorpresa la invadía.

"_¿Me ha dicho… que me ama?, no lo puedo creer…. ¿será cierto? Quizá si… se ve muy seria como para que estuviese bromeando."_ Pensó Miku.

Como Luka no vio reacción de parte de su amada, decidió continuar –Al principio yo negaba estos sentimientos ya que… bueno, ambas somos mujeres y todo eso… pero cada día que pasaba no podía dejar de pensar en ti… ahora que me doy cuenta, te amo con cada partícula de mi cuerpo… no me interesa que no me correspondas… o que me odies… si, mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, pero yo haría lo que fuese para verte feliz… y además ya no podía ocultarte mis sentimientos… porque tú no te mereces que te mienta, ya que siempre eres muy sincera conmigo.- Dicho esto, Luka soltó las manos de Miku, quien había escuchado cada palabra que decía su amada, y estaba dispuesta a irse, ya que pensaba que la pequeña la odiaba, pero en eso, las manos de Miku la detienen y la obligan a quedarse.

-No te odio… todo lo contrario, te amo yo también. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… yo acepto que tenía miedo de que luego de confesarme, yo te diera asco y arruinar nuestra amistad… pero ahora que sé que me correspondes, soy la chica más deliz… te amo Luka, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, no me importa lo que digan los demás.- Luego de decir esto, Miku depositó sus labios en los de Luka, dándole un tierno beso, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la peli-rosa a mas no poder. Miku se despegó de Luka por falta de oxígeno.

-He soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo… y ahora que se ha hecho realidad, necesito pedirte una única cosa. Si me puedes hacer un favor, te lo agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón- Le suplicó Luka a Miku.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré aquí para ti, y lo sabes más que cualquier otra persona, Luka ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó la peli-aqua con la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Es más, luego de su confesión, eso fue lo más sincero que ha dicho hasta el momento.

-Lo que te pediré va a ser un favor muy grande, al menos, para mí ¿Estás segura? No quiero que por pedirte esto ya no seas más mi mejor amiga… aunque mi corazón se rompa, con tal de que seas feliz, haré cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien… el favor que necesito que me hagas es…

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... este cap. lo hice un poquito mas largo que el otro simplemente porque... no se... me vino la inspiración de repente y BUM empecé a escribir lo que se me venía en mente... perdonen si es un verdadero, verdadero desastre... pero como dije en el cap. anterior, es mi primer fic Yuri... y bueno, nada eso... Lo único que les pido (además de leer el fic) es que dejen unos reviews nwn **


	3. Rin se entera

-El favor que necesito que hagas es el de… ser mi novia.- Lo último lo dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Miku, quien no decía nada, sólo sonreía un poco triste.

-Qué lástima, acabas de perder a tu mejor amiga…- Respondió Miku, mientras desenlazaba sus dedos de los de Luka, quien dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de sus celestes ojos. Su mundo se derrumbó con tan sólo escuchar esas palabras de la chica que más quería en el mundo. Se sentía una idiota por haber creído que tenía una oportunidad. Además, lo que pensaba hace unas semanas al parecer era cierto: ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kaito, el chico peli azul de tercer año con quien su amada compartía recreos, almuerzos, caminatas y hasta algunas veces iba a su casa. Era obvio ¿No? ¿Cómo no lo pudo haber notado?

Los pensamientos de la peli rosa se detuvieron en el instante en que Miku la abrazó cálidamente.

-Porque ella ahora es tu novia…

-Pero… ¿Tú no gustas de Kaito?

-¿Kaito?- Miku comenzó a reírse con ganas – Kaito es mi mejor amigo, nada más que eso. La única persona que amo eres tú, Luka.

Luka no podía creer lo que había escuchado decir a la pequeña o… ¿Su novia? Nada podía expresar cuán feliz estaba ella ahora, sentía que iba a explotar. No podía articular palabras por culpa de la emoción, la felicidad y el asombro.

Luego de unos minutos sin palabras por parte de las dos, Luka reaccionó y le correspondió el abrazo a su actual novia.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora… te amo, pequeña- Dicho esto, la mayor tomó el rostro blanco de su amada e inició oficialmente su relación, dándole un tierno y dulce beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo, Luka n.n- Luego de decir esto, la campana que indicaba el inicio del recreo comenzó a sonar y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus salones. Conclusión: se la habían pasado toda la mañana ahí, y obviamente tendrían un castigo muy grande. Pero eso no les importaba, estaban demasiado felices y nada ni nadie podrían quitarle la felicidad a ninguna de las dos.

Ambas se sueltan rápidamente. No quería que los demás las rechacen por ser de una orientación sexual diferente.

-Miku, necesito que me hagas otro pequeñísimo favor, onegai – Le susurró al oído Luka

-Dime, haré lo que necesites- Respondió Miku con el mismo tono de voz que su novia – Pero antes, ¿Por qué hablamos así?

-Porque es muy importante que nadie nos escuche, más que nosotras dos – Luka, ahora tenía un notable tono de voz serio, aunque seguía susurrando.

-Okey, entonces dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que no le cuentes a NADIE de lo nuestro, al menos de que sea alguien de mucha confianza para ti… no quiero que tengas problemas en tu vida social- La mayor miraba seriamente a su novia de coletas, quien solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, ya que sé que es para protegerme, lo cual valoro muchísimo que hagas, lo haré- Luego de decir eso, Luka dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y estrechó a Miku entre sus brazos, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la menor.

-Huuummm ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? –Se escuchó por lo lejos la voz de Rin, la cual se estaba hacercando a ambas.

Miku y Luka, como reflejo se separaron.

-Miku ¿¡Por qué faltaste a clase!? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!- Gritó la rubia

-¿Nos? – Preguntó un tanto confundida Miku

-Sí, Len no paraba de decirme en el medio de la clase "¿Dónde estará Miku?", "¿Le habrá pasado algo?" Ni te imaginas lo molesto que era -.- -Se quejó Rin- y, por cierto… nunca respondiste a mi pregunta- Ahora, la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué pregunta? – Preguntó nuevamente Miku

-¿¡Qué estaban haciendo!?

-¡Ah! E-Etto… ¡N-Nada! S-solo fue un a-abrazo de amigas…- Ahora Miku estaba intensamente colorada y nerviosa.

-Pues, tú estabas bastante roja… como ahora… no creo que sea un simple "abrazo de amigas" ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- La rubia posó su brazo sobre los hombros de Miku

-A-Aguárdame un segundo, Rin… -Miku salió del agarre del brazo de su amiga y caminó hacia Luka. Ambas le dieron la espalda a Rin

-L-Luka ¿Puedo decirle a Rin? Es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, sé que no se lo dirá a nadie, y que nome rechazará, onegai OnO

-Está bien, con que confíes en ella, está todo bien para mí… - La peli rosa le sonrió tiernamente y abrazó a Miku, quien estaba levemente roja

-A-Arigatou n/n- Luka deshizo el abrazo para que su novia de coletas le diga a la rubia que ellas dos eran más que amigas.

-E-Etto, Rin-chan, tengo… m-mejor dicho, tenemos que decirte a-algo O/OU – Ahora Miku estaba más roja que antes

-Jumm, suena sospechoso… digan, digan, quiero saber *-*- La rubia estaba presionando más y más a su pobre amiga, quien no podía más por la presión

-B-bueno, l-lo que te queríamos decir e-es q-que n-n-nosotras… s-somos-

-¿Quieres que continúe, amor?- Preguntó Luka mientras le susurraba al oído a su novia

-P-Por favor, no puedo más con tanta presión ;n; - Respondió la peli aqua con el mismo tono de voz

-¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes dos?, ¡Díganme ya! ¬¬ - Gritó Rin, perdiendo ya la paciencia.

-Lo que te decía Miku es que nosotras somos novias ¬/¬ - Continuó lo que decía Miku, Luka con un ligero sonrojo

-….- 5 minutos de silencio incómodo hasta que… - Awww ¡Felicidades! *w* Yo decía que ustedes dos eran la una para la otra…. Bueno, sólo lo pensaba, pero eso no importa- La rubia comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿E-En serio te parece bien que seamos novias, siendo las 2 chicas?- Preguntó atónita Miku

-Si eres feliz, amiga, estará todo bien- Le respondió Rin con la mayor sinceridad del mundo

-¡Arigatou, Rin-chan! – Gritó Miku y se abalanzó sobre su rubia amiga

-De nada, después de todo, para eso están las amigas—

Rin fue interrumpida por el timbre que comenzó a sonar, indicándole a los jóvenes que regresaran a sus salones, ya que tenían que regresar a clases.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿No? – Preguntó Miku, mientras tomaba a Luka del brazo

-Claro que sí –Respondió Rin

Miku miró para todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie esté en el patio, y le depositó un beso en los labios a su novia

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo, amor – Le dijo Luka

-¡Claro!

Miku salió corriendo hasta su casillero para tomar las carpetas de la siguiente clase que le tocaba y luego, salió disparada hasta entrar en el salón.

Se sentó, colocó la carpeta y el libro sobre el escritorio, y prestó atención a todo lo que el profesor de matemáticas decía.

Las clases se pasaron volando, comenzó a sonar el segundo timbre que indicaba inicio al almuerzo. Todos guardaron sus cosas debajo del banco, ya que después del recreo, volverían a tener una hora más de la misma materia, y salieron a los pasillos.

-¡Miku! – Se oyó gritar a una chica rubia, la cual corría hacia la mencionada.

-¡Rin! Umm, yo voy a buscar a Luka a su salón, tú ve a la cafetería, luego te alcanzo. –Dijo Miku un tanto apurada

-Está bien, les guardaré un lugar a ambas

Miku fue corriendo hasta llegar al salón donde Luka estaba.

-¿Miku, qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó la peli rosa a su novia

-Te vine a buscar para que vallamos juntas a la cafetería- Miku estaba un poco exhausta y sin aliento por la corrida

-Qué lindo de tu parte, vamos- Luka salió del aula y comenzó a caminar camino a la cafetería junto a Miku.

FIN

Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo 3 ;n; esta vez me esmeré en hacerlo un poquito más largo que los otros

En fin, espero les halla gustado, y en serio perdónenme por haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo a este fanfic, pero quiero que sepan que nunca lo voy a abandonar n.n

Reviews:

Neruso y Neria: jajaja la verdad que muchas gracias, voy a intentar subir capítulos más seguido n.n y más largos también xD. Y la verdad, tus comentarios en serio me alegran, y me dan ganas de escribir más n.n Otra vez, muchas gracias.

Vinylcrush: Gomeen e-es que se me había ido la inspiración, espero que te halla gustado cómo lo seguí n.n Y gracias por tu review :3

Nael Tenoh: Oh por Dios! *O* mi escritor favorito me escribió un review *u*. Bueno, primero que nada, acerca de lo que me dijiste acerca de que lo publicaste en la página de Miku x Luka… ¿¡Molestarme!? Si es mi página de Facebook preferida! . obvio que no me molesta, para nada n.n

Hinasaki: Jjajaja ¿De veras te gustó? A mi me pareció algo… no sé ¿Raro? Pero no importa, me gusta que te guste y me encanta que dejes tu review! Muchas gracias n.n

Naty: Bueeeh la agreción D: (¿? Acá tenés la conti –w- Espero que te halla gustado jiji 3

Ro: Jaja, muchas gracias por el review, y como dije antes, voy a intentar hacer los caps más largos n.n

Gamu Harlow: Si u.u sé que está un poco corto el cap, pero de ahora en adelante me voy a esmerar en hacerlos más largos y más interesantes xD Además de intentar de publicarlos más seguido (Si es que puedo) Y perdón por hacerte esperar, en serio

Emi: Qué bueno, que te halla gustado n.n y que te parezca tierno :3 espero que te guste el cap, y gracias por el review!

Marilinn: me gusta que te guste xD Y bueno, creo que la duda ya se te fue después de haber leído el cap ¿No? Jiji Saludos, y gracias por el review

.285: Gracias por seguirme x3 Está bien, voy a intentar hacer un poco más largos los caps, y publicarlos un poquito más seguido. Mil gracias por tu review.


End file.
